


A Profound Kiss

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, It gets a bit chick flick, M/M, Profound Bond, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was shaking, God he was shaking at Cas’ touch; his taste; his smell, everything he knew about Cas physically was gone; he was learning, seeing and feeling him for the first time. It was hypnotic." A first kiss shared between two beings with a profound bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Profound Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short and the first couple of paragraphs suck.

Castiel sat in the front seat of the Impala next to Dean, Sam was in a grimy hotel doing research for their case, they just went out for food as Dean was “starving” but Cas didn’t mind he enjoyed Dean’s company. The silence between them was filled with the Impala’s purr and Cas felt this strange sensation between them that seemed to affect his vessels fibres of being but specifically the groin but Castiel didn’t want to ask Dean. He wasn’t innocent but he didn’t think Dean would feel it too and humiliation would be saved by avoiding the subject and concentrating on the road and the Impala. He never felt this way with Sam but he supposed it was because they did not have a profound bond. 

Stopping the Impala with a halt at the side of the road, Dean let a groan escape his lips and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his right hand twice and leaned back in the seat sighing. “Look Cas...I um do you ah um feel that connection, feeling whatever between us?” Dean’s heart was in the back of his throat, every nerve in his body an electric wire anticipating Cas’ reaction. Dean was finally admitting his feelings towards Cas, ever since Castiel raised him from hell and created this “profound bond” something has been pulling them together physically, something Dean cannot explain. “Wait Cas forget about it, I’m just having side effects of the pie, ignore me” Dean when to turn the steering wheel to put Baby back onto the road but was stopped by Cas’ firm hand over his. 

“Yes Dean I do, it is making me uncomfortable” Cas shifted awkwardly in his seat and retracted his hand to put on his crotch. Dean shook his head at this action and rubbed a hand over his chin catching the four day stubble. “Look Cas, can we take this outside, I’m feeling a bit hot under the collar?” Cas nodded and both opened the Impala doors at the same time and stepped out to the bonnet. Both men stood there in silence, embracing each other’s company with the connection between them manifesting as sexual desire. 

“Dean could you please explain I just feel this urge to-” before Castiel could finish Dean was crushing his rough red lips against Castiel’s soft chapped pink ones. Castiel responded by pushing himself on to Dean aching for closeness, to feel Dean, really feel him. 

Dean threw up his hands into Cas’ hair combing is fingers through, Castiel took to rubbing his hands over Dean’s behind startling him to back away. “Woah easy tiger, let’s just enjoy this for the moment”. Cas moved his hands upwards to Dean’s lower back not wanting to be too forward but he couldn’t help it, his desire for Dean was pushing through his veins. Cas explored Dean’s mouth thoroughly instead like he was discovering life for the first time and a fire broke out in his chest; the pleasure was paralysing. Dean pulled away from Cas and put his hands either side of his face “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that…waiting for this”. Cas’ vessel blushed and he placed a hand over one of Dean’s and smiled. “I didn’t know or understand what I needed from you Dean but now I do. I need you close, I need you with me in all meanings of the word physically as well as mentally. I need you Dean Winchester, all of you”. 

Dean closed the gap between them and ignited a fire in his own chest, burning away the butterflies in his throat and stomach. He was shaking, God he was shaking at Cas’ touch, his taste, his smell, everything he knew about Cas physically was gone; he was learning, seeing and feeling him for the first time. It was hypnotic. Dean snaked an arm around the back of Cas’ neck and put the other to his lower back, Cas mimicked these actions and they were lost. Lost in themselves but most importantly each other. They were spiralling through space and time but they were a solid structure spiralling. 

What stopped them from getting completely lost was the vibrations and ringing coming from Dean’s back pocket which snapped them back to reality and they let go- only with their lips. Dean removed the hand from behind Cas’ neck and flipped open the phone. He heard Sam barking down the other end so he just closed it and put it back. “We should go Cas but I would like to continue this back at the bunker, if you’re game?”

“I will always be game with you Dean Winchester”.


End file.
